


Electric Sugar Pop

by Selene



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene/pseuds/Selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a princess, a hot mess, a tiger in a short dress. I'm electric sugar pop.</p>
<p>Tribute to Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Sugar Pop

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanvid!  
> I've been on it since November (due to much school time and exams, and my computer being so slooow), and I think that's the best I'm gonna do for now.
> 
> I used Magix Video. I'm still getting used to it, so some parts still don't look totally right.
> 
> The song is Electric Sugar Pop, by Jeffree Star.


End file.
